


Exquisite Use

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scomiche, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has a fantasy that Scott's previously failed to fulfil. Fourth time's the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Use

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically shameless Scomiche smut with no redeeming features, featuring bald subby!Mitch and indulgent toppy!Scott

It’s exquisite. Scott staring down at me, moving over me. He’s got my hands above my head, his fingers entwined with mine, weight pressing me into the mattress.

His breathing is rough but even, like he’s enjoying himself immensely but at the same time could go forever. Sometimes I fantasize that he could, that he could just keep fucking me in this same fantastic rhythm until I come all over myself and then keep going, pushing into me until I’m hard and begging again, screaming his name over and over with every orgasm he draws out of me.

It’s impossible, of course. He’s not a machine and neither am I and there’s not enough lube in the world to make the attempt anything but painful in reality. But it’s still such a very nice fantasy when I’m all alone, just me and my left hand.

But I’m not alone right now.

He digs his knees into the bed and changes the angle of his cock in my ass in the most perfect of ways.

“Fuck, Scott. So good.”

His lips quirk into that smirk that always has the fans drooling all over themselves and my cock rising to attention. “Mmm. You like that, don’t you?”

His ego, I swear to God.

“N-no.” I’m having a hard time catching my breath as his cock slides deliciously over my prostate. “I fucking hate it.”

His smirk widens and he bends his head, lips trailing over the shell of my ear. “You fucking love it.”

Yes. Yes, I do. I love it even more when his lips trail from my ear over my jaw and then his tongue is circling my lips before thrusting into my mouth, owning it as surely as his cock is owning my ass.

Hot, smug, toppy bastard. Jesus, I love it.

It doesn’t take much longer before the pressure of his hands holding mine and the slide of his cock and the tugging of his teeth have me writhing and begging and moaning. My own cock is trapped between us, hard and wanting and sliding between his sweat-slicked abs and my own. The angle there is perfect too and it’s all I’m going to need. I can feel my balls already starting to tighten. My feet, which were previously resting on the mattress to give him room to work instead curl around and press into his ass cheeks, pulling him even deeper into me. My hips are meeting Scott’s with every thrust, fucking myself on him as surely as he’s fucking into me.

“Yes, baby,” he says, lips trailing over my jaw again. “Gonna come for me?”

Oh, hell yes. Like a fucking freight train. But I’m too much of a bitch to just admit it. “M-make me.”

Scott’s answering growl is a wet dream all on its own, but the way he doubles down and somehow manages to fuck me all the harder is even better. He’s given up on kissing me and is back to staring, and it’s those intense blue eyes and the clench of that fantastic jaw that send me over the edge.

I throw my head back, unable to keep eye contact any longer. Doesn’t stop me babbling though. “Yes! I’m gonna come. Gonna come right now. Fuck yes, Scott! Yes!” Thick hot cum explodes out of me, spurting all over my chest and Scott’s as my vision sparks white and I lose all sense of rhythm and control. The muscles in my arms and legs tighten as I ride it out, unable to do anything but shake and moan through my pleasure. “Fuck!”

Scott powers through, prolonging and enhancing my orgasm until I’m a shivering wreck of fucked out, blissful satisfaction.

Holy shit, that was fantastic.

I open my eyes and find Scott still staring at me, looking besotted and somewhat awed before his eyes start to glint and his smirk takes a decidedly feral turn.

Oh, fuck yes.

See, I’m a sub at heart. Shocker, I know. And as much as I get off to the fantasy of Scott and his talented cock making me come over and over again, I also get off on the opposite. The one where I’m being used as a toy, a hole, fucked over and over with no regard for my pleasure and every regard for his. The one where he suddenly bends me over the back of the sofa, or slams me onto the kitchen counter, or pushes into me when I’m fast asleep and takes what he needs, leaving me a wanting, begging mess with no relief in sight.

Ngh. Yes, Momma wants.

But see, as toppy and dominant as Scott can be, and fuck he’s exquisite when he gets going, he’s not really down for using me. I don't know if he's just too much of a gentleman or if it's just not his thing or he likes making me scream for him too much, but he's never quite managed to be able to treat me like a toy. He tries, he always tries to give me what I want, but in the end he almost always ends up pleasuring the hell out of me.

Poor little me, I know. Boohoo, my big handsome boyfriend can’t help but get me off like it’s the Fourth of July each and every time we have sex. Seriously, it’s not really a complaint. The sofa attempt ended with him stroking me off like a boss before I could protest, the counter episode ended with him kneeling in the remains of a bottle of olive oil and half a bag of flour, sucking me like he’d been poisoned and my dick was the antidote, and the sleeping thing had ended with me coming brutally fast and hard without either of us remotely touching my cock.

That last one wasn’t technically his fault, I suppose.

So yeah. No complaints. It’s just a slightly unfulfillable fantasy.

Just slightly though, because he’s apparently come up with a way to manage it, to use me without having to pretend to be an entirely selfish prick. Turns out he’s really good at holding himself back until I’ve already come, and then pounding the hell out of me when I’m sensitive and sated and couldn’t get it up again with a triple dose of Viagra and a crane.

Scott’s licking at my chin—I belatedly realize I’ve come hard enough to hit my own chin—and then his mouth is on mine again. I can taste myself on his tongue and soon the kiss is deep and wet and dirty and fucking amazing.

It doesn’t last, because soon he’s growling again and pulling out and away, leaving me empty. It’s almost a relief, because I’m sensitive and a bit sore, but then the world is spinning and I’m suddenly face down in a pillow. I feel hands parting my ass cheeks and then his big cock is sliding into me, fast and hot and the burn of it almost makes me scream.

“That’s it,” he rasps into my ear, one arm looping under my chest to press me to him, his other big hand spreading over my scalp to hold my head to the side. “Take it.”

Yes, fuck. It’s brutal and hard and entirely for him now. I can’t help the whimper that escapes me and he groans in response. His legs scrabble against the mattress; he loses his rhythm for a moment before he finds better leverage, spreading my legs wider with his knees, and then he’s back in fine form, pumping into me harder than ever.

“Take it, yes!”

Mmm. Taking it. I’m so sore, and his cock is still sliding over my overly-sensitive prostate—unintentionally now, I’m sure, but still there—and it’s exactly what I’ve asked for, him taking me with no concern for anything but his own pleasure.

His palm is spread across the back of my scalp, big and warm and fully in control of me. It’s the first time I regret shaving my head. I kind of miss him tugging my head around with a firm pull of my hair and I know he does too. But it’s only a passing concern because that big palm does a fine job of turning my head exactly where he wants it, which right now is cranked as far around as it can comfortably go so he can own my mouth again. I moan into it, because fuck, this may be the hottest thing ever.

He breaks away from my lips after not enough and too much time; he’s breathing more heavily now and he probably needs the air. So do I, because it’s hard enough to draw breath when he’s kissing me like his life depends on it, never mind when he’s also fucking me into next week.

His breath is hot and fast in my ear and he’s grunting with effort every few strokes. I’m a complete wreck, incapable of anything except laying there and enduring. And suddenly it’s too much. I’m squirming and whimpering, unsure if I’m trying to get closer or escape. Both? Neither? Who knows?

Scott does, apparently, because his lips are suddenly back at my ear. “You can take it. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be owned and used like you don’t matter? Like you only exist so I have somewhere to come?”

Holy fuck, yes. My dick gives a valiant twitch at his words, because yes, that’s exactly what I wanted. It’s hopeless though, I can’t get it up, and that’s better because if I could it would defeat the purpose of this whole endeavor Scott’s got going on. All instinct to fight or flee leaves me as suddenly as it appeared, and I surrender entirely, my whole body relaxing under Scott’s control.

Scott groans at my submission, biting and licking at the back of my neck and shoulders before pushing himself up until his hips, legs, and cock are the only things touching me and he’s driving into me with everything he has. We’re going to have to set up some mirrors or a camera next time, because I am fucking dying to watch the play of muscles in his shoulders, back, and ass when he’s like this. Not to mention the blissed out, vacant expression that must be on my face.

He only lasts another few moments, groans getting higher and louder until his hips stutter to a halt and he’s yelling as he comes. “Fuck! Fuck, yes. Mi—mnph!”

Christ, he even manages to bite back screaming my name to avoid shattering the illusion of not caring too soon. His release triggers something in me, not an orgasm, but definitely a really, really nice aftershock.  No idea if it’s a physical or psychological response, but it feels damn good regardless.

We are so doing that again sometime.

Scott collapses down on top of me. He’s gasping into my neck, trying to catch his breath before nuzzling in behind my ear. “How was—how was that?”

I hum contentedly. “That, Scott, was fucking amazing.”

I can feel him smiling as he presses kisses across the back of my bald-ass head. “Awesome.”

I can’t help the whimper that escapes me as he pulls out—Jesus, that’s going to sting in the morning—but then I’m grinning watching him totter to the bathroom on legs that work about as well as a newborn foal’s. He comes back with a couple of washcloths and he’s beautifully tender cleaning up my sore ass before he rolls me over and wipes away the cum still splattered across my chest and neck.

He makes a half-hearted attempt to get back up before giving up and tossing the cloths back in the general direction of the bathroom. I better not step on those in the morning, because ew. Still, I can sympathize with being absolutely done; there’s no way I’m moving much anytime soon.

Scott collapses onto his back, wrinkling his nose and then shimmying a bit to get out of the wet spot. Then he starfishes out and a big finger loops into the d-ring on the front of my collar. He tugs at it, not harshly, but enough to convince me to go where he wants me, which is apparently sprawled across his chest with our legs tangled together. It’s pretty much exactly where I want to be, so I don’t protest apart from a slight grunt at having to move at all.

A warm hand smooths down my back and lips press a kiss to the top of my head, before his breathing evens out and he’s dead to the world. Well deserved, really.

I manage to press a few light kisses to his collarbone, before I follow him down into sleep.

Momma’s going to need the rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? No seriously, I live for concrit. Go!


End file.
